


Candle light

by sexdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexdean/pseuds/sexdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get snowed in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle light

“Cas?” Dean called from the dark kitchen. “Yeah, I’m right here” Cas fumbled his way down the corridor and into the kitchen. “We have candles don’t we?”

“Yes, but I can’t find the lighter…” Dean replied. “Where are the candles?"

“Um, on the table…ow!” Dean called out in pain. “Okay, I found the table.” He held the candles out towards where he thought Cas was standing. The candles flickered into light revealing Cas’ face in the soft glow. “Right, angel mojo, almost forgot.” Cas smiled and took a candle. He walked over to the window and peered out. “Snow must’ve cut out the power.” Turning round he saw Dean placing the few other candles they had around their sofa. “We don’t have enough for more than around here.” Dean looked up as Cas. “Well then,” Cas replied, “I guess we’ll spend the night on the sofa.”

He grinned at Dean and walked over to the sofa. He put the candle down and lay down, his arms open. Dean joined him and felt Cas’ arms wrap around his cold body. He wriggled closer to Cas so there was no space between them. “Cold?” Cas questioned, enclosing Dean with his body. Dean hummed a yes in reply. “Does this remind you of anything?”

“Our first date.” Cas replied quickly. He was surprised Dean had remembered. It was Valentine’s Day and Cas had filled the living room with candles and flowers. They had dinner then lay, cuddling on the sofa until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. “That was almost two years ago”

“Mmmm, and I love you even more every day.” Dean grinned into the dark. Cas playfully hit his hip. “You get a lot cheesier when I can’t see your face.” He laughed softly. Dean turned around in Cas’ arms so their faces were centimetres apart, the smile gone. “I do love you though.”

“I love you too, Dean.” He leaned down and kissed Dean’s cold lips, feeling the heat inside his mouth. Dean’s hands felt their way to Cas’ stomach between their bodies. Pulling at his shirt, Dean nibbled Cas’ lips and silently begged for the shirt to be removed. Cas chuckled and sat up, pulling his shirt off. He pulled off Dean’s while he was at it and leaned over the shirtless man. He connected their lips again and slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Cas’ legs slipped between Dean’s and his hips nudged closer to Dean’s crotch. Dean bucked and gasped into Cas’ mouth. He grinned and ground his crotch into Dean’s harder than before. Both men groaned in pleasure.

Taking Dean’s nipple in his mouth, Cas kept up a rhythm with his hips. One that was in time with the bucking of Dean’s. “Cas…mmm…please Cas”

“What is it?” Cas whispered softly. “What do you want?”

“You…Cas…trousers…off…now.” Cas grinned and lifted his hips off of Dean’s. He reached in-between them and undid he zipper, pulling off his trousers. Dean reached forward and slid down his boxers, throwing them to the side. “Is this what you wanted?” Cas smirked down at Dean. “Mmmm yes” Dean reached down to his own trousers to undo them but Cas grabbed his hand, “whoa whoa whoa! I thought you were cold? I’m not sure getting naked is the best idea for someone who is cold.”

“Nooo” Dean whined up at Cas, “I’m sure I’ll warm up when we’re having sex.”

“Oh, so you think we’re going to have sex?” Cas’ hand crept up Dean’s trousers and started to palm the bulge he found. “You think I’m going to fuck you on this sofa, right now?” The words came out low, almost growling. Dean groaned and let his head fall back, “Cas please…god, you know what your dirty talk does to me”.

“Mhmm, I love hearing the sounds you make. Look, you can see how much I love them” Dean looked down to Cas’ bare cock, hard and standing tall. He groaned again, his Jeans getting painfully tight. “Please Cas…I need you…need to feel you inside me…god…just, fuck!” He pushed Cas away from him and stood up. Cas looked surprised but excited to see Dean had taken over. He lowered Cas onto the sofa and pulled off his trousers and boxers, finally climbing on top of Cas, their bare cocks side by side. “Big boy thinks he can dominate, does he?” Cas stumbled on the last few words as Dean started kissing his nipples. Dean kissed lower, finally taking Cas into his mouth. Cas gasped at the warmth and bucked his hips into Dean’s mouth. “Fuck, Dean…god your mouth…ugh feels so good…damn” Dean licked a stripe up Cas’ dick then circled the top, sucking the pre-come off and leaving a kiss. “Shit…turn over” Dean happily switched places with Cas, lying on his back. “Spread your legs for me. Yeah just like that. Love seeing you like this” He got up and fumbled in his jean pockets for lube. He spread it on two of his fingers then slid one finger down the length of Dean’s cock, over his balls and to his tight hole. “Fuck Cas…please don’t tease…just fuck me…hard…need to feel that big cock of yours in me”

“Shit, Dean” he slid a finger in the puckered hole, pumping in and out. “More Cas, I can take it” Cas groaned and slid in another finger, pumping faster and scissoring Dean’s hole. “Ugh Cas, fuck! Now Cas…need you” Cas kept his fingers in, rubbing around trying to find Dean’s sweet spot. “You want me to fuck you? You want to feel my massive cock penetrate that sweet arse of yours?” Dean screamed in pleasure as Cas hit Dean’s prostate. “Yes! Fuck me Cas…need you…need to feel you…want you to pound into me so hard I come all over myself…want you to come in arse…need to feel your hot come dripping out my hole” Dean’s talk finally did it and Cas positioned himself at Dean’s hole. Without any warning he forced himself in. Both men groaned loudly and Cas pulled out, repeating the action. He grabbed Dean’s hips tightly to control them. “Cas…ugh…so fucking good”

“Do you like it when I fuck you hard? When I grab your hips so tight I leave marks? Do you like knowing they’re there? When you’re out on a hunt and feel the bruises on your hips, do you remember that I put them there while fucking your tight arse?” Each couple of words were punctuated with a deep thrust of his hips. “I’m gonna come deep in your hole, and I’m gonna make sure all my come stays there. Would you like that? Knowing my come is in your arse?”

“Fuck! Cas, I’m gonna come!”

“Yes, pretty boy, come all over yourself…fuck” His hips worked faster, pounding hard and fast into Dean. “Cas…I’m close…so…fucking…” Dean screamed as his orgasm ripped through him, his muscles tensing round Cas. Cas groaned and forced himself deep into Dean, coming almost instantly. “Fuck” Dean panted. Cas pulled out and watched his come drip out of Dean’s hole. Using his finger he pushed it back in. Dean took Cas’ finger to his mouth and licked the come off. “You drive me crazy!" Cas smiled as he lay down next to Dean, putting his arms around him again.


End file.
